Alpha's Story
by galaxyarts
Summary: What if Church was part of the scientific team of Project Freelancer? What if he was actually put to use instead of just running scenarios all the time? How would this impact the happenings of Project Freelancer? AU for seasons 9 and 10 of Red vs Blue. Updates when possible.
1. Chapter 1

Nobody was quite sure where he came from. He was just introduced one day to the scientific team as Alpha, and they were told that he was the new leader of the inventing division of Project Freelancer. He quickly showed his incredible aptitude for the job, constantly coming up with new inventions for the Freelancers. He invented their armor mods, and was coming up with new ones all the time.

This is Alpha's story.

A loud banging started up on the door. Alpha sighed, then yelled, "What?!" He didn't even bother to look up from his blueprints. Currently, he was devising a way to make a holographic shield, that could hypothetically be split apart to smaller parts of the shields.

He looked up from his work only when he noticed the Counsellor standing at the other side of the table, looking down at the blueprints with interest. "For Agent North Dakota, I see?" he asked.

"Yeah. The Director is doing another of his 'experiments' with the twins. One gets an armor mod, the other doesn't."

"Hmm. That doesn't seem very kind. What do you think of his plan?"

"Personally? I think it's fucking stupid. She should at least get my voice modulator. That way one of them gets something useful, the other can at least help," he reasoned. "Not that you'd ever hear me say that to her face. She'd rip me apart."

The Counsellor chuckled. "That she would. Do you have any plans to talk to the Director about it?"

"Hmm, maybe. In the meantime, I have a thingy to Director wants this one out before the next mission."

"Okay, I get the point, I will leave you alone. Have a nice day, Alpha."

"See ya, Counsellor."

Alpha looked over his blueprints, then sketched a few more notes before he sighed. "Well, time for a break. I'm gonna head down to the cafeteria… God, I need to stop fucking talking to myself."

Alpha sighed and sat down at the table, immediately putting his head in his hands. "What's wrong, Alpha, too much thinking?" North teased lightly.

Alpha groaned. "Ugh, don't even start. Your armor mod is giving me one hell of a headache. The wiring just isn't working!" He complained. "It just… you try building something basically incorporeal."

"Noooo thank you, I will leave the sciency things to you, Mr. smartypants."

Alpha playfully stuck out his tongue at North, then laughed as Carolina walked up to the table with a strange expression on her face. "What's up, doc?" Alpha asked her.

She rolled her eyes, then sat down at the table next to North. "Not much, just wondering how you're coming on my speed modification."

"It's almost done, I promise. Just gotta finish a few bugs where it doesn't work, then I can install it into your armor."

"Thanks, Alpha," Carolina said sincerely. She pushed her salad around, then sighed. "You know, I just don't understand why the Director does what he does sometimes."

"What do you mean by that? I get the man is kind of….. Eccentric on occasion, but that doesn't mean he doesn't have a reason for what he does… mostly," North explained. He waved at South, who visibly rolled her eyes, then waved back.

"I guess," Carolina and Alpha chorused. They looked at each other, then chuckled.

"Anyway, is there any other special projects you're working on?" North asked. Alpha shrugged.

"Nothing at the moment, but I just got a rumor that we're getting… drumroll please, A.I. units."

….."And?"

"And? Fucking _and_? Those bitches are the shit! They run your armor way easier than without them, and-mphh!" Carolina rolled her eyes fondly and stuck his sandwich in his mouth.

"He's nerding out again. I will admit, though, they are pretty cool," she admitted. Alpha leaned back with a satisfied look on his face, then started to eat his sandwich. "Holy shit, I actually got him to shut up. It's a miracle."

He rolled his eyes at her, but declined to comment. Alpha looked at the door nearby, where two men in black, simple armor were standing. He sighed, then stood up, swallowing the last of his sandwich. "Well, my time's up. See you guys later, I have an appointment with the doctors."

Carolina and North waved him off. Not much was known about Alpha's strange condition, but every now and then, he'd have to go off to the doctors for a few days. Nobody was allowed to see him during that time, and he wasn't allowed to leave.

He never returned quite the same.

Later that week, Alpha reappeared around the ship. He came back, going on and on about the newest A.I. they had gotten- the first of many, he said. They were going to start implanting the fragment soon, he said. York was the first one up, and he was to get the newly-named Delta. The next fragment, Theta, was to be North's.

Nobody noticed how tired he seemed.

Nobody, except his team.

"Hey, York, you excited about your new fragment? Implantation day is tomorrow, you know," Alpha said, the excitement of a five year old visible in his voice. York smiled fondly at the younger man, then ruffled his hair.

"Sure, man, I guess. Any side effects I should know about before I go in?" York asked, half-joking and half-serious.

"Mmm, none that I can think of off the top of my head. You might experience some headaches for a small while, but they should die down after you two get accustomed to each other. Remember, don't treat your A.I. like a computer. Treat them like a person with feelings, feelings that if hurt, they could seriously fuck you up if they wanted to," Alpha warned.

York gulped. "Jeez, way to be a party pooper."

"It's in the job description."

"Sure it is. Hey, do you have the lineup for the newest mission?" York asked curiously.

Alpha sighed. "No, Agent New York, I do not, and even if I did, I wouldn't tell you about them. I've told you before, you don't have the clearance to know about future lineups before they actually happen," he answered annoyedly. Alpha crossed his arms, leaning against the wall of his workshop casually. "I wish I could, but the Director would have my ass."

"That is an image I did not need to see."

"Oh, shut up. Now, shoo, I need to work on North's armor mod. I have to have this out soon, according to our overlord and Big Brother, the Director," Alpha joked. York chuckled, then headed for the door.

"Okay, I see what you're putting down. I'll let you be. But, if you ever want any ideas for future armor mods, you can always ask me. I've got tons of ideas for what mine should be."

"Har har. Now shoo!"

"Alright, alright, I'm shooing, I'm shooing."


	2. Chapter 2

"Jesus Christ, fucking finally!" Alpha exclaimed, looking at the door. His package had finally arrived, with North's armor mod chip ready to be installed. He already had the armor, all he had to do was upload the hardware and software to North's helmet. He set to work installing the new chip into the armor, when he was interrupted.

"Hey, Alpha. You done with my armor yet? The Director wants me to go test it out with Delta," North asked.

"Yeah, I'm almost finished here… just one more second…. there! Finished. Here's your armor back," Alpha said, tossing the helmet at North. He sighed, leaning on the table heavily.

"Uh…. you okay, man? You seem a little… off," North asked hesitantly.

"I'm fine; you don't need to worry. Just a little bit tired. I'll be good after I get some rest."

North put his hands on his hips accusingly. "Have you been pulling all-nighters to get this done again?"

Uh oh. Enter Dad mode. "Mayyyyyybe."

"Oh my god, Alpha, we talked about this!" North complained as he slid on his helmet. He was already wearing the rest of the suit of armor. "No pulling all nighters, even when you absolutely have to- it just accelerates your condition!"

"I'll be fine. I'm not due back for another few weeks," Alpha informed him. "Just… the Director was putting a lot of pressure on me to finish this, okay? I had to get it done as soon as possible. Now go, go train, I'll be down in just a minute."

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN HE USED HIS EQUIPMENT IN THE FIELD?!"

He was pissed- no, he was beyond pissed. He was fucking infuriated. "That armor was barely tested! It needed at least another few MONTHS of testing before I could allow it to be used!" He pushed past the protesting medic- "sir you can't go in there"- and barged into North's hospital room.

"What the EVERLOVING FUCK were you THINKING, North?! You could've died! There was a… I can't think of the numbers off the top of my head but there was a pretty damn good chance it would have failed and you all would've died! What the fuck!" Alpha chastised. "Don't EVER do that again!"

"Jesus, okay, dude. We're all fine. You don't need to yell so much."

"I don't need to- you know what, whatever. I'm gonna go see how Delta and York are." Alpha huffed, crossed his arms, then left the room to a variety of medical professionals yelling at him. He rolled his eyes and pushed through them, not answering any of the various questions/demands for answers aimed at him, and headed down to the training room where York was running various simulations with Delta.

"Goddamn it- that fucking- motherfucker-" he cussed at a datapad. He looked up when he noticed Carolina staring at him, the Director by her side. His eyes widened, and he immediately started apologizing. "S-sorry! I mean, I didn't realize you were here, sir- I mean- I, uh.. I really don't have an excuse," he said lamely.

The Director waved his hand. "It is all right, Alpha," he dismissed. Carolina raised an eyebrow at Alpha, then turned to look at York and Delta below.

The Director looked at Alpha. Alpha shrugged helplessly. The Director made a face, then turned to look below, Alpha following his lead.

Below them, York and Delta were working on a holographic lock. Alpha ran the numbers in his head, noting the difficulty of the lock, and noted, "There's no way they're gonna get that open. Delta can't think creatively. He has to follow the most logical answer…. Unless, sir, that was what you were going for?" he asked curiously.

The Director declined to comment.

After they were done training, Alpha headed down to the training room floor to check up on how Delta and York were getting along. "Hey guys. How are you doing, York?"

"Aside from the little green voice in my head?" York asked semi-sarcastically. "Just great. D likes to run simulations a lot."

"I must say, Alpha, you are looking surprisingly well for someone whose condition is worsening rapidly. I deduct that you are more than halfway past your normal time," Delta announced, popping up beside York's shoulder as he looked over Alpha.

Alpha glared at the hologram and at York's worried look. "Gee, thanks for ratting me out, Delta."

"My pleasure. You need to take care of yourself, Alpha."

"What's this about Alpha not taking care of himself again?" Carolina's voice rang out in the training room.

"Nothing, just that it's almost Alpha's sick time again."  
"Alphaaaaaa…." Carolina warned. "Is this true?"  
"NO."

"Your eye bags say otherwise," York teased.

Alpha huffed. "What are you guys, my parents? I'm fine! I.. I'm… oh god-" he swayed suddenly, seeing the curtains start to close. Carolina slid behind him, ready to catch him as York grabbed his shoulders. The pair were used to Alpha's random fainting spells at he got sicker, but the concerned looks they shot each other showed that they were unused to it being this early.

York picked up Alpha's legs, Carolina hoisted up his shoulders, and together they carried the passed-out scientist to the medbay. Confused looks were shot the trio's way, mingled with concern over the unconscious one's health. They got to the medbay relatively uninterrupted, having picked up North, South, CT and Maine. The group hovered, some in full armor, others in just casual clothes, until Alpha woke up about an hour later.

"Ngh… what happened?" he asked, putting a hand up to his head. "My head hurts."

"You, sir, passed out again," CT informed him. "You need to take better care of yourself, especially so close…" She trailed off, playing with her bangs nervously. "You're the youngest one out of all of us. We… you're family, Alpha. You have got to let them know when you're feeling sick!"

Maine nodded from across the room. _Idiot_ , he signed. Alpha rolled his eyes. "I'm not an idiot. Rude-ass fucker."

 _Bite me._

"I'll do it. Don't underestimate me," Alpha said jokingly. He grinned and laid back on the pillow. "I'll take better care of myself, CT. Promise."

"Hmm.. if you don't, I'll make you go a round with Maine."

"Ohgodno."

 **A.N. Okay, that's the second chapter done! Cool.**

 **It's literally midnight now. I have work AND lessons tomorrow.**

 **Help.**


	3. Chapter 3

Alpha was actually getting better this time. He seemed to stop being quite so jittery, and wasn't quite as bad with running simulations constantly. He was able to go back to work with a warning from the nurses and doctors to come back as soon as he started feeling sick. He managed to churn out a few new modifications, including his newest and probably the one he was proudest of, the strength modification. It was to go to the newest Agent, Agent Texas. He didn't know much about her, except for her gender and that she was incredibly… incredibly…

"FUCKING DAMN IT!" he cussed, throwing a screwdriver across the room. It stuck in the wall and hung there, the technician he had almost hit going wide-eyed with fear and confusion in a very comical way. Alpha blushed, then shrugged his shoulders.

He knew that he was known for having a short temper. What people didn't know was that he was rapidly losing parts of his memory for certain things. He couldn't remember much, but he tried. No matter what, he could never quite recall Agent Texas's name. As the head scientist and main interactor with the Agents of Project Freelancer, he was privy to their full names.

Including his. "Agent" Colorado was his official title back when he'd first joined. He quickly lost that title by getting into a fight with Carolina, then getting allocated to the scientific division after he'd outsmarted all the scientists on the team.

Not that he remembered most of that. He'd had to hack into the files to get that information.

But, he digressed, there was nothing he could do about that now. He picked up Agent Texas's helmet and started to install the armor modification. He gave a guess that it would take about 20 minutes to install it.'

Once he was done, he headed down the hallways of the Mother of Invention, seeking out a certain Freelancer. He wandered the halls, slowly making his way towards the dorms for the Agents. He'd never been inside, although he had a room there. More often than not, he crashed in the laboratory. Other times he'd fall asleep in the most random of places- windows, tables, chairs, the floor of his lab, pretty much anywhere. He was affectionately referred to by Carolina as "the pet cat of Project Freelancer". He didn't really mind the nickname as much as he did some others.

Helmet under his arm, he knocked on the door to the commons. There was a large living space, around which circled the bedrooms belonging to each A-Team Freelancer. The door slid open, allowing him entry, and all the Agents in the room- those being CT, Carolina, Wyoming, and York- looked at him with curiosity.

"Hey, man. What'cha got there?" York asked. Alpha shrugged.

"Just the newly-finished armor mod, my pride and joy," he said aloofly. Carolina scrambled up from her resting position with her head in York's lap to make a mad dash over to him.

"What is it?" she asked with all the excitement of a puppy. Alpha grinned.

"Strength mod. You think Texas will like it?"

York rubbed his shoulder. "Dude, the last thing Texas needs is a strength mod. That girl hits _hard._ "

Alpha chuckled. "I saw you sparred with her today. What happened, she kicked your ass?"

"Man, my ass was kicked the second I stepped on the floor. None of us are any match for her- except Carolina," he finished hurriedly at 'Lina's glare. "Even then, it'd be close. Did you know she has an A.I.?"

"Yeah, I think she got one of the first ones. Omega, I think his name was."

"His?"

"It is incredibly impolite to refer to an A.I.- even a fragment- as an 'it'. They _are_ based off of humans, smartass."

"Bite me."

He knocked on the door, apprehension filling his system. Alpha waited for a moment for her to open the door, then turned around to leave. Just as he started to walk away to go look for Agent Texas, the door opened.

"The fuck do you...want…" she trailed off. He spun around, then froze.

They stared at each other in disbelief, memories flooding through both of their minds- the two of them working together at the beginning of the Project, her judo-flipping him, the pair hanging out after a training session…

He adjusted his glasses and grinned at her. "Hey, Allison. Long time no see, huh?"

She blinked, then broke out into a smile. God, he loved her smile. "Come here, you idiot," she said, rolling her eyes fondly and pulling him into a hug. The two had grown very close in the time they were together before he joined the science team. He hadn't seen her in, what, two years now?

2 years ago

It was a well-known "secret" that the two were in love. They'd worked together for as long as anyone could remember, back when the Project was first founded. She had worked her way up through the ranks, while he was the shittiest shot anyone had ever seen, at least with his glasses off. With his glasses on, he was an incredible trick shot with a sniper rifle.

But, like all things, their relationship was changing.

"You're leaving?" she asked, worry evident in her voice. She looked down at their intertwined hands, biting her lip. For some reason, being separated from Church made her extremely anxious, but she had learned to live with it for missions.

"I.. I can't stay. They need me back on Earth to do science stuff. You and I both know that I'm smarter than all those bitches," he commented with a soft smile on his face. "I have to do this, Ali."

"I _know_ that. It doesn't mean I want to let you go."

"I need to… It's my duty to the Project," he sighed, placing his hand gently on her cheek. She leaned into his touch, then sighed and pulled away.

"At the very least, don't say goodbye."

"I know, I know, you hate goodbyes…" He hesitated, then kissed her forehead before murmuring the words he'd always been too scared to tell her…

"I love you, Allison."

 **AAAAND scene! How bout that cliffhanger, hm?**

 **THE CUTENESS. IM DYING, GUYS.**

 **Anyway, I'm trying to keep updating on saturdays, so yeah. I'll probably write another chapter tomorrow and post it, if I have time.**

 **Goodnight, guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

(Warning mentions of sex)

He hummed in pleasure, rolling over and throwing an arm over her back. She slept peacefully, her blonde hair strewn about the pillow as her back rose and fell with her breaths. He grinned and pulled her closer to him, reflecting on how they'd gotten into this position… literally.

"You… goddamn it, Church, you couldn't have said that _two fucking years ago?!_ " she inquired, slightly angry. He backed up, dropping her hand. She rolled her eyes and grabbed his collar, kissing him suddenly. His eyes flew open before fluttering shut as he leaned in and deepened the kiss. Before he knew it, she had pulled him into her quarters and had pushed him against the wall, kissing his neck as he made rather _undignified_ noises.

Well, you can probably figure out what happened next, hm?

He chuckled softly before kissing her forehead. She muttered in her sleep, rolling over to where her back pressed into his chest. He wrapped his arm around her stomach, dozing off.

And that's where York found him the next morning, staring open-mouthed at the thankfully-covered-by-the-sheets naked man. He crept over Alpha's side of the bed and nudged him, hissing, "What the fuck, dude?! You literally told me yesterday you'd never met Texas before!"

"And if you don't explain what the fuck you're doing in my room," she said dramatically, pressing a knife into his lower back, "you'll never fucking find out."

His eyes widened as Alpha shot awake, sitting up and blushing. "Al- Tex, it's okay! He's my friend. You're here to come get Tex for the meeting, yeah?" He directed the question to York.

York nodded hurriedly. "That's all I'm here for. Though seriously bro, why didn't you tell me you knew Texas?"

Alpha shrugged as Texas set her knife down on her nightstand. "Honestly, I didn't know until I saw her. We used to date."

"Oh. Well, the star-crossed lovers reunite, am I right? Anyway, there's a meeting between the A-team and the Science crew in 20 minutes. Just thought you might like to know." And with that, York beat a hasty retreat.

Alpha and Texas looked at each other, then simultaneously chorused, "SHIT!"

They barely made it to the meeting on time. York gave Alpha a shit-eating grin while Carolina looked on, then fondly messed up his hair. "I guess if Alpha likes you, I can… _maybe_ not be such a bitch," she later said to Texas.

The meeting went… interestingly. CT got to show off her shadow modification, but the scientists ended up devolving into an angry yelling match with Alpha about how his experiments were "unsafe." He responded that they were Director-approved, and that the modifications were field-tested in multiple sets of armor before they were allowed to be used by the Agent they were intended for. Insults and jargon were being thrown around.

In the midst of this, Carolina and Texas looked at each other and shrugged. Texas walked over to Carolina. "I'll get Alpha and y'all get the scientists?" She asked. Carolina nodded her assent, then told the rest of the A-team the plan. She looked on as Maine and CT calmed down the scientists. Then, her amusement turned to surprise when Texas picked up a still-yelling Alpha and slung him over her shoulder, then carried him out of the room as he devolved into cursing.

The next room over…

"Those _fucking_ idiots, do they think I'm trying to get you all killed? I originally scrapped the bubble shield because it wasn't working out! Hell, I scrapped your strength mod probably 20 times because I _couldn't do the numbers!"_ He ranted. Alpha paced the length of the room, stressing out.

Tex caught him, putting her hands on his shoulders reassuringly. "Shh… I'm here, Church, calm down." He visibly deflated, wrapping his arms around her and biting his lip.

"I just.. I wasn't good enough…" he murmured into her shoulder. She tensed up before making herself relax. Somehow, whenever she was nearby and he got stressed like this, just her being there to reassure him was the thing he always needed.

"You are _always_ good enough. You don't need to worry that big brain of yours about that," she teased. "So you had a few mess ups with your experiments. So your science team is a bunch of dickbags. Whatever, shit happens. You just gotta keep your head up, love."

He smiled at her. "What did I do to get blessed with you?" he asked rhetorically.

She smiled back at him. "You didn't have to do _anything_ , Alpha."

Alpha ended up heading to his lab as Texas went back to the meeting. They figured that it was better for him to cool off and work out his annoyance constructively rather than just annoying everybody. He set to work on the newest modification when the Director walked in, flanked by 2 medical personnel.

Alpha straightened from his sketching table. "Sir!" he exclaimed, surprised. "I didn't expect you for a few more hours…"

"You haven't come to the medical ward in weeks, Alpha. We're worried about you," the Director said sternly. He waved the doctors forward, and they grabbed Alpha by the arms and picked him up.

"What the- guys _what the fuck_?!" he yelped. One of the doctors slapped his hand over Alpha's mouth, effectively shutting him up.

"Take him to the computer, we need to implant him into another clone," the Director said aloofly. Alpha's eyes widened. _Implant?! Clone?! The fuck?!_ He thought. He struggled against the doctors, but they overpowered him.

A few hours later, Sigma was born.

 ***Inhales***

 **bOI.**

 **Anyway, that's that chapter done. How's that for angst, am I right? :D**

 **Goodnight. It's 1:15 am rn lol**

 **So, explanations. Church/Alpha is a clone of the Director, modified to look like him as a teenager. Tex/Allison is the same, just more stable so she doesn't burn out every few weeks. She is taken from old DNA from the Director's wife.**

 **The reason Carolina doesn't recognize her is because when Allison died and Carolina was 3 in my timeline, the Director took away all photos of Allison because it was too painful for him to see her face.**

 **Yeah. sads.**


	5. Chapter 5

"..lpha? ALPHA!" she yelled, shaking his shoulders. He had zoned out completely, and Texas, in a fashion more typical to South, was trying to get him to "wake up" by shaking him. He jumped back to reality from his daydreaming with a yelp.

"What? What's going on?" he cried, shaking his head. He looked at the concerned look she was giving him and rubbed his neck. "Sorry, Texas."

"It's okay, Alpha," Tex said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Now come on, are you going to go meet the new AI or no? Carolina just got out of surgery!"

"Oh. Yeah, sure, I forgot," he answered sheepishly, dropping his hand into hers. She pulled him along, smiling at him, and he grinned as they walked hand-in-hand to her recovery room.

 _Ngh… what happened?_

A fiery being popped into existence before her. She vaguely recognized it as one of the A.I.s. "Hello, Agent Carolina. I am your new A.I. fragment, Sigma. It is nice to meet you."

"Uh, you too, I guess. York," she asked, turning to the other Agent by her bed, "What is going on?"

He looked at her questioningly. "You don't remember?"

"Not.. really. I'm guessing I got implanted with Sigma here?"

Said A.I. fragment spoke up. "That would be correct. You had a bad reaction to the implantation process, and had to be sedated. Thus the grogginess, I would assume."

Before she could respond, the doors slid open. Texas and Alpha stood there, one out of breath and grinning like a lunatic. "Did I miss it? Aw, fuck, I missed it!" he cried out.

"What'd you miss again?" Texas asked him.

"The first interaction between an A.I. and their host is the most important, Tex- and, everyone else, as I apparently have everyone's attention," he said self-deprecatingly. He grinned. "So, how did it go?"

"Uh, Sigma introduced himself," North began, "then 'Lina asked what was going on, as she is hella groggy."

He nodded. "That tends to happen. Anyways, you guys ready for the next training session? I'm actually going to be there to see what's going on this time, heh."

Carolina cracked her knuckles, sitting up with a smirk. "Sure, maybe Sigma and I will finally beat you and Omega, Texas!"

Texas flipped her hair nonchalantly. "I doubt it. I'm awesome."

Alpha slipped his hand into hers and grinned. "That you are."

They exchanged a look before turning back to the others, where CT, North, and South were gaping at them. Wyoming just muttered, "I knew it," and York gave him a thumbs-up.

"You guys.. What's going on?" Carolina asked suspiciously.

"Dude, are you two, you know, together?" CT asked.

Texas looked at Alpha. Alpha shrugged. In unison, they said, "I guess."

"Well," Alpha continued, "technically we never really stopped dating? We were together a long time ago, but then I got transferred and we didn't see each other for a long time."

"Oh, that makes sense. I suppose," Washington muttered under his breath. Then again, this preceded him, so he didn't really know what to say on the matter. He walked to the side of the bed and took her hand. "You okay, 'Lina?" he asked, looking at Sigma with a glare.

She patted his hand in reassurance. "I'm okay, Wash. Really."

Sigma spoke up at that moment, looking directly at Washington. "Her vitals are currently fine, and there is no real sign of stress at the moment, except for confusion. She really is fine."

York looked over from where he was conversing with Alpha and Tex, and felt a pang of jealousy go through him at seeing Carolina holding Washington's hand. He shrugged it off, turning back to Alpha and saying, "So, Alpha, where were you before you were reassigned? I'm assuming somewhere in the Project?"

He shrugged. "Yeah, I was actually a B-team sniper about… 3 years ago?" He adjusted his glasses, then put his hands on his hips. "We should have a shooting match sometime, Wyoming."

Wyoming grinned. "Oh, most definitely, chap."

"Anyways, back to the A.I.?" Alpha asked. He let go of Tex's hand, making his way over to Carolina's bedside across from Washington. "Hey, Carolina, how are you feeling?"

She smiled indulgently at him. "I'm _fine_ , Alpha. Chill out."

Sigma appeared in front of Alpha, startling him. "Alpha. It is very nice to meet you. I have heard a lot about you…" the fragment trailed off. He looked at Alpha intently, then seemingly made a realization as he stiffened.

Alpha raised his eyebrow, looking at Sigma. "Are you alright, Sigma?"

Sigma visibly relaxed, putting his hands behind his back in a pose that reminded Alpha of the Director. "Yes, I am fine. Thank you for asking."

Alpha looked at Sigma strangely, then shrugged and turned to Carolina. "So, that was weird. Anyway, how you feelin, sis?"

Carolina punched him lightly in the shoulder. "Don't call me that," she said, playfully. "Since when are you and Tex a thing?"

He tilted his head nonchalantly. "Oh, a while. I'll tell you all the details later." Alpha winked at her, making her and Washington giggle.

He wandered through the halls of the Mother of Invention, not sure where he was going or what in particular he was doing. His health was declining again, and he knew it. He was just ignoring it, for the time being.

Alpha walked into the training deck, where Carolina and Texas were squaring off for a duel. He raised an eyebrow, stopping beside Washington, who, for once, was out of armor. "You okay?" he asked, putting his hand on Washington's shoulder.

Wash tilted his head nonchalantly, pretending to care less. However, Alpha could tell he was worried about Carolina, seeing as how he was very tense in his shoulders. Alpha opened his mouth to reassure him, when the world suddenly spun.

"Ohhh… fuck…" he groaned, tightening his grip on Washington to try and ground himself. Wash looked at him concernedly, and grabbed him by the shoulders to hold him up with Alpha began to waver on his feet.

"Woah, Alpha, you okay?" Wash asked, then yelled out in shock when Alpha collapsed. "Medic! We need a medic!" he cried out, looking at Maine who was standing, frozen. "Go find a fucking medic!"

His face appeared over Alpha's as his vision started to go dark, saying "Hold on, Alpha. You'll be okay…"

That was the last thing he remembered.

"Alpha. You failed again." He woke up to the Director's voice, in full armor… wait, why was he in armor again?  
"D-Director! Where.. Where am I?" Alpha asked. "This room… it looks like somewhere on the ship, but I don't know where."

"Alpha, you're in your containment unit, remember?" The Counselor's voice came up. Suddenly, he remembered. The room…

He was not just the head scientist for Project Freelancer. He was an A.I. He was the Alpha A.I.

The moment he realized this, he froze. "I… Sir… What?" he asked, confusedly. "Sir, I don't understand. I'm an A.I.? But… how?"

"It's a bit of a long story, but it was for your protection. There have been… inquiries. But, that is none of your concern," the Director drawled. "Back to your latest assignment."

"I.. yes. How did the Sarcophagus mission turn out? The last thing I remember was working on it after Agent Carolina was implanted."

"...Agent Carolina and Agent Connecticut were both killed in battle." The Counselor said, sadly.

….

Tears welled up in Alpha's eyes. "W-wait, no. That's not possible. They're both at the near top of the leaderboard, that's impossible!" he cried out. His emotions were reading all over the place, but the Director knew he wasn't quite there yet.

"It was due to your… misstep that they were killed. This.. must be rectified."

"I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry, Director…" he sobbed. His best friends… his _sisters_ were killed. It was all his fault… all _his fault…_

CRACK.

 **Yikes. Well, that's a thing. Anyway, how about some feels? Sorry for disappearing for so long. I started a church rp blog on tumblr and i forgot about my fic and exams are next week and yeah.**

 **So, here's the next chap. Hopefully I'll have the next one in two-three weeks. :)**


End file.
